Television viewers have access to an ever-growing amount and variety of content. For example, a viewer may choose between pay-per-view programs, on-demand programs, interactive games, music, broadcast television programs, etc. While selecting from this wide variety of content, the viewer may face issues (e.g., a technical problem or an issue with his account) for which he would like to speak to a customer service agent.